


What You Really Are

by BG97



Series: Machiavellian [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Going to Hell, Lee Felix & Hwang Hyunjin are Accidental Enablers, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Predator Minho, Somnophilia, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unsafe Sex, kind of, non-graphic mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: University freshmen Felix and Hyunjin drag their bookworm roommate, Seungmin, to their first college party.Upperclassman Minho takes interest.Please mind the tags.





	What You Really Are

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I want to remind everyone to please mind the warnings and tags! If anything strikes you as something that might be triggering or you might not enjoy reading, please do not read!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. In no way am I suggesting that anything portrayed in here is okay. I absolutely do not condone the behavior represented here. The characters depicted here are fictional representations of real life people; I am not at all suggesting that any of these real life individuals would behave or think in the way that I am portraying them in this fictional work.
> 
> Again, if you are uncomfortable, please, please do not read.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The title is from Machiavelli's the Prince: "Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are."
> 
> This is not beta-read so I apologize for any errors.

Seungmin had exactly seventy-one pages of reading to finish by his 8am on Monday.

Seventy-one pages, the entirety of Machiavelli’s “The Prince”, just sitting on his desk back in their empty dorm room.

Saturdays are for homework, Sundays for resting. That’s how Seungmin had always done things, so he absolutely should be sat at that desk reading right now. Instead, he’s trying to keep up with his roommates as they make their way across campus to some upperclassman apartment building because stupid friendly Hyunjin got invited to a party.

“It’s a senior’s party! And we got invited! Why shouldn’t we go?!” He’d exclaimed in his too loud voice, pulling out his puppy dog eyes and everything. No matter how many times Seungmin tried to explain to him that Felix and Hyunjin were free to go without him, that he had homework to do, that it was too short notice and he didn’t want to go out, it didn’t matter. Hyunjin insisted that Seungmin had to come, too.

Hyunjin, ignoring Felix’s protests, finally gave him an ultimatum: if Seungmin didn’t come with, they weren’t going.

How was he supposed to respond to that? How was he supposed to get his reading done with his roommates sulking in the room with him all night? Plus, Hyunjin and Felix really had become his lifeline at university. He was the only one of the group that hadn’t really been able to find other friends on campus. Sure, there were people in his classes that he was friendly with, but it’s not like they hung out or anything. He just wasn’t as extroverted and magnetic as Felix and Hyunjin were, but the two stuck with him, regardless. They were, genuinely, really good friends… even if they did stupid stuff sometimes like making ramen in the microwave at 3am, leaving their dirty clothes on the floor, or dragging Seungmin out to some stranger’s party late on a Saturday night.

Seungmin’s a good roommate, he’s a good friend, so he tries not to whine about how cold the brisk autumn air is when both of them had insisted he wouldn’t need a jacket or how long the walk is when he knew they were both planning on drinking at the party. They better not expect him to carry them back to the dorm because that’s not happening, no matter how much he likes them.

Seungmin’s a good friend so he tries to keep pace with them and pay attention to Felix gushing about the senior hosting the party. Apparently, he’s also from Sydney and Felix has, at least, a bro-crush on him even though they haven’t technically met, yet. He’s been whining about how Hyunjin’s not only met him, but was the one he invited to the party.

The brisk autumn air ruffled Seungmin’s carefully styled hair, making him shiver and lean closer to Hyunjin who wrapped an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders as he continued to tease Felix. Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at how Felix kept sputtering and trying to explain himself, even though that bright, good-natured smile never left his face.

“No! No, it’s just that I’m homesick and he seems really cool!” Hyunjin’s giggles just grew louder, his body shaking against Seungmin’s, making the other boy laugh with him.

“It’s not weird! I’m allowed to want to meet him!” Felix mock snapped at his friends, voice too loud, but broken up with his own chuckling. He was smiling over at the two of them, taking any edge off his tone.

“I think it’s cute,” Seungmin offered, grinning at Felix who whined in protest, but wrapped his arms around the two others affectionately, regardless.

Seungmin’s a good friend so he holds back his sigh when they finally find themselves in front of a nondescript, campus apartment door, Hyunjin’s fist rapping against the wood enthusiastically. Booming trap music was practically shaking the walls and it sounded like people were just yelling at each other inside.

Seungmin was honestly surprised when the door opened, not knowing how someone could have heard knocking with all the commotion that was now freely assaulting their ears. The man on the other side was handsome, broad with tanned skin and a defined jawline. He smiled at the three boys politely, not seeming to bother listening to Hyunjin explain that they’d been invited as he let them in the apartment.

“Drinks are in the kitchen,” he smiled again before leaving the freshmen in the entranceway. Seungmin felt like a little kid, suddenly.

“I think that was Woojin, Chris’ roommate. He’s a music major, piano, I think,” Seungmin nodded absently as Hyunjin babbled, peering around the room, feeling rather overwhelmed by the noise and sheer number of people crammed into the modest living space.

Seungmin’s a good friend, so lets Hyunjin and Felix pull him further into the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Minho had never particularly cared for parties, especially when its his apartment that’s getting trashed, but they had their perks. For one, his roommates Chris and Woojin were in great moods, which is always a good thing. His third roommate, Changbin, was barricaded in his room, decidedly unhappy about the strangers taking over their living space, but he’d live.

Chris and Woojin were good roommates. They let Minho and Changbin have rooms to themselves while they shared and never complained about either of their eccentricities. They were good friends, in general, as well.

Minho knew he wasn’t a great roommate; he walked around in his underwear half the time and was never discreet about bringing someone home. He tended to neglect the dishes for too long and sometimes he would jack off to the sounds of them fucking when he was pretty sure they didn’t intend for him to hear anything.

So, not ideal, but they still seem to like him, and he likes watching them have fun, making the rounds and talking to every random person like they’ve been best friends for years. They’re cute.

But Minho’s not exactly a selfless person so he’s expecting to get something out of tonight, too.

He’s been waiting for an opportunity to live out a certain fantasy for a couple months now and this party was going to be the perfect cover.

Chris and Woojin, even Changbin, weren’t exactly Minho’s typical crowd, they just happened to be in the friend group Minho fell into his first year at university and stuck around him, for whatever reason. He’d never actually told any of them that the friends he still keeps in contact with from high school are all either drug dealers, sex workers, and/or gang members.

Minho’s gotten really good at fitting in on a surface level; he knows the right things to say and do to get people to like him and think he’s a good person. In reality, Minho’s nothing if not fucked up.

He was a decent kid, he supposes. Maybe he was a bit of a bully, but most kids are, anyways. It was in high school that this whole new world was introduced to him. He realized quickly that, not only did he like manipulating and hurting people, but he was good at it. Really good at it, in fact.

People could say that he fell into the wrong crowd or watched too much violent porn too young or whatever other bullshit excuses, but he was convinced that he was meant to be this way. He fully intended to embrace it.

When one of his old friends started bragging in their group chat about how he’d found a hook up for date rape pills, Minho’s interest was piqued. He’d honestly never thought much of the concept before but had jacked off plenty to the pictures his friend had sent. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind, so he bought a whole bag of pills off the guy and started formulating a plan.

Minho mindlessly thumbed the outline of the little baggy of powder in the pocket of his jeans, eyes locked on his chosen target. He was young, almost certainly a freshman, and he was pretty.

It was his wide, puppy dog eyes that caught Minho’s attention the most. He looked fucking adorable as his friends pulled him along, seeming totally overwhelmed by the commotion around him. His face was pretty, in general, his skin looked smooth and soft and he had these full lips that he kept dragging his tongue over. It was also his outfit; he was dressed in a blue, long-sleeved button down that was at least a size too big on him, hiding what Minho imagined was a slender figure, and fucking khakis. Who wears khakis to a party? Minho wasn’t sure, but the kid gave off the energy he was looking for.

He didn’t want to drug and fuck just anyone, after all. He wanted to take someone just like the boy he’d picked out and absolutely defile them. Someone cute, innocent, inexperienced, pure, whatever word you wanted to use, he wanted them helpless and defenseless as he stole that from them.

He’d been waiting for the perfect opportunity. It had to be in their apartment so he could ensure privacy in the safety of his own room, but they’d had two parties already this year without anyone remotely fitting Minho’s qualifications showing up. Now that this boy was here, Minho wasn’t going to let him get away.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, hi! Minho, right? I think we have a dance class together,” Seungmin looked up at the sound of Felix’s voice, following his gaze to the prettiest man Seungmin thought he’d ever seen.

The guy could seriously be mistaken for a celebrity, even dressed in just a nondescript hoodie and dark jeans. His brown hair fell across his forehead in a way that was probably styled, but wasn’t supposed to look like it, framing big brown eyes that were either lined with makeup or he just had really nice eyelashes. His skin looked so smooth and flawless, his lips were full and a soft pink color, and his bone structure looked so nice, even in the poor lighting. Everything about him was just so handsome.

Seungmin was definitely staring.

The upperclassman smiled towards Felix, his lips parting slightly in a small laugh. “I think so, you look familiar,” even his voice was pretty. But he seemed to dismiss Felix by suddenly turning his body towards Seungmin. His heart might have stopped for a second.

“You don’t seem to be having much fun,” Minho’s smile was so pretty, but he felt nervous when the older boy offered him the glass in his hand. He opened his mouth to politely decline, but Minho beat him to it.

“One drink will just help you relax, you’ll be fine,” Minho’s laugh made him feel just a bit gross, like he was being made fun of. He turned to his friends for help, but they were also laughing at him, Hyunjin gesturing at him to just take the drink.

Seungmin felt a little hurt, but he tried to remind himself that they didn’t mean any harm. They were right, anyway, he was the one trying to turn down a drink from a hot upperclassman. So he reached out and took the cold glass from Minho’s hand, feeling the warmth of his smile as he took a hesitant sip. It tasted about as bad as he was expecting.

“Thank you,” Seungmin tried to smile back at Minho. He wanted to relax and have fun, he wanted to look cool in front of the handsome upperclassman.

Minho waved him off with that same chuckle that made Seungmin feel just a little weird. “Have a good night,” he laughed as he nodded to the two other boys and headed off into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Minho tried to look as casual as possible as he leaned against the kitchenette counter, sipping some water and watching the group of freshman boys. He had to make sure that his chosen target finished the drink Minho had given him.

He was a bit concerned that the boy would hand off the glass to one of his friends as soon as Minho left, but was satisfied to watch him continuously sip from it, thinking the little wince he gave each time the alcohol hit the back of his throat was adorable.

If he was honest, either of the other two could’ve probably worked for him as well. There was something charming about how excited they both looked. Where his boy looked very much out of place, his friends seemed to be putting on a big show of belonging exactly where they were. It could be fun to get either of them off balance and see that persona slip away.

He had noticed Felix before, in his class, considered the Australian dancer once or twice. He was the kind of happy kid that liked to make people laugh, needed everyone to like him and was usually successful. He had a really strong feeling that Chris would want him, though, so he was trying to be a good friend.

The other one, the tall one that he was pretty sure knew Chris, could’ve easily made do, now that he thinks about it, but he didn’t regret his initial decision. That boy might have satisfied Minho, but his boy was going to be perfect.

Minho was far enough away that he couldn’t hear them, but the tallest of the three seemed to coo at his boy each time his face scrunched up from the taste of the alcohol. There was a discussion, his boy seemed to be a bit annoyed, maybe from his friends’ teasing; Minho couldn’t hold in his grin when the next time the boy lifted the glass, he emptied it. He coughed, wiping at his mouth as the smallest of the group, the blonde-haired Australian from his class, patted his back, eyes smiling.

Now all he had to do was wait.

 

* * *

 

Seungmin had never had alcohol before, but he knew he shouldn’t feel so weird after just one drink, right? His whole body was starting to feel weird. He felt floaty, like his body was going numb and the room was starting to spin… or was he swaying? He couldn’t tell anymore, he just knew he had to get off his feet.

Seungmin flopped his body into the nearest empty space on the crappy, university-issued dorm couch, mildly disturbing the couple making out less than a foot from him. He didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him, but he did know that he didn’t feel good. He rubbed at his face, his hands feeling heavy and clumsy like every other part of his body. He just wanted to lay down and sleep off whatever this was.

He needed to find his friends; Felix and Hyunjin would be able to help him get back to their dorm.

Felix had left him first, smacking his arm in excitement when he caught a glimpse of the Australian upperclassman he’d been gushing about earlier, abandoning Seungmin and Hyunjin without a second thought to approach him. It must have gone well because he hadn’t returned.

That would be fine, except a girl from one of Hyunjin’s classes dragged the taller boy off to talk about some project they were doing. Hyunjin had promised he’d be back soon, but it had felt like Seungmin had been standing alone, awkwardly, for an eternity.

That was when he started to realize how dizzy he was and now he’s sitting here, feeling both abandoned and sick.

Seungmin cautiously raised his head from where it had fallen onto his knees, trying to ground himself and block out the nauseating way his whole world seemed to be rocking. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the faces around him. When he struggled to discern any real identifying features, he gave up on finding Hyunjin and focused his energy on scanning for Felix’s bright blonde head, coming up empty handed. He’d have to stand back up and go looking, but just the thought of doing so seemed exhausting.

He didn’t exactly have a choice, he just needed his friends. Everything would be okay once he found them. He could forgive them for leaving him if they just got him out of here.

So Seungmin steeled himself and slowly rose to his feet, steadying himself awkwardly with both hands on the back of the couch, eyes closed and exhaling sharply through his nose. When he peeled his eyelids back carefully, he accidentally made eye contact with the two upperclassmen who had stopped trying to swallow each other’s tongues to stare at him.

“You okay, kid?” The girl’s voice might be cute in any other context, but the high-pitch seemed to grind against Seungmin’s skull, making the younger wince on instinct. He nodded, straightening as best he could when it felt like he was on a deep-sea fishing boat rather than in a campus apartment. Why couldn’t the floor just stop moving underneath him? He felt so embarrassed as they exchanged concerned looks with one another, the girl sitting up straighter from her position on the guy’s lap.

Seungmin just wanted to disappear. His first college party and he managed to get wasted on a single drink.

“I’m fine, thank you,” He croaked out, turning to stumble away, ramming his shin into the coffee table. He thought his recovery was somewhat smooth, escaping into the crowd of bodies before the couple could concern themselves with him anymore. As soon as he could, Seungmin grabbed onto the nearest wall like his life depended on it, taking a second to steady his breathing. His leg really, really hurt, but not as bad as his head. He needed to stay calm. He just had to find his friends and then he could get home. He was just so tired, though.

A hand on his shoulder pulled Seungmin away from his thoughts. He flailed a bit as he turned, eyes wide, to find himself face to face with the ridiculously handsome upperclassman that had given him the drink earlier. Seungmin felt his face grow hot from embarrassment. The guy’s soft brown eyes were studying his flushed face and Seungmin seriously thought he could die.

“You don’t look so hot, kiddo,” the man let out a casual chuckle, but he tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Seungmin was never coming to another party again. He had never felt so humiliated as he did now, making a complete fool of himself in front of a gorgeous older boy. What was his name, again?

“I’m okay,” Seungmin barely managed to whisper with those soft brown eyes gazing into his very soul. He felt exposed and embarrassed out of his mind from the way they were boring into him. He was so done with this nightmare, he just wanted to be in bed so desperately.

 

* * *

 

Minho couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face at the boy’s panicked, embarrassed expression. He was just way too cute for his own good. It was also apparent that the boy wasn’t remotely suspicious of him, not yet, at least.

“I’m trying to find my friends…” the boy basically mumbled, breaking eye contact to try looking around the room over Minho’s shoulder. That wouldn’t do.

“How about I find you somewhere to lay down, you really don’t look so good,” Minho’s voice dripped with mock-concern as he gently guided the boy’s face back towards his with a hand on his jaw.

Worry flashed across his mind for a split second at the little thing’s nervous expression, thinking he might have gotten too comfortable and made the boy suspicious of him. He relaxed almost immediately, though, when the kid let his head fall forward to rest on Minho’s shoulder, a soft whine escaping his throat. His hands weakly clutched at the sleeves of Minho’s jacket and now Minho really couldn’t hide his gleeful smile. This was just too perfect.

“I need to lay down…” The boy’s voice was so quiet, Minho might not have heard him over the crowd of drunk college students around them if the boy wasn’t so close to him now. He leaned his head against the other’s softly and nodded, trying to school his expression before wrapping a strong arm around the kid’s slender waist and beginning to lead him through the crowd.

He was really stumbling now, Minho didn’t think he’d be able to stay upright without his support. He felt powerful and victorious in that moment as he practically dragged the boy towards his room.

None of the drunk guests paid any attention to the two of them as Minho entered the code to his door’s lock and pulled the younger, clearly inebriated boy inside.

Now that they were away from prying eyes, Minho decided to start dropping the caring hyung act, all but tossing the boy’s weak body onto his bed. He made a soft squeaking noise at the sudden change in treatment, but could only look up at Minho pathetically, big puppy dog eyes widened in confusion.

Minho ignored him for the moment, flipping on the lamp sat in the corner of the room, liking the way the soft, warm light complemented the boy’s golden skin. He made a mental note of his phone sat charging on the nightstand, he should remember to take pictures later.

Minho turned his attention back to his entertainment for the evening, grinning as he climbed onto the bed, casually straddling the younger’s waist and leaning his head down to peck the soft, golden skin of the boy’s forehead. He’d been wanting to do that all night… among other things, but he figured he should still start slow while the kid was still a bit conscious.

“Wait… stop,” The body underneath him started squirming weakly, hands fumbling at Minho’s shoulders. Cute little concerned whimpers were coming from that pretty mouth, so Minho leaned down further to kiss that, too. He felt the boy freeze and he couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction against his lips.

“I never caught your name, cutie,” Minho stated, his face hovering mere inches over the other’s, smiling down at how the boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his sleepy brown eyes trying to focus on Minho’s face as he struggled against the effects of the drug the older man had slipped him. He was freaking adorable, Minho was really going to enjoy this.

He couldn’t help the slight annoyance when the boy didn’t respond, however, so he sat up and slapped the other’s pretty face harshly, his head snapping to the side as he let out a little pathetic wail. His hand meekly came up to cradle the cheek that was rapidly reddening, tears already beginning to collect in the corners of his sweet eyes as he stared up at the older man.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear. What’s your name, princess?” Minho’s sweet voice queried. The youngers tears excited him, he knew the boy would be so easy to break. He almost thought he shouldn’t have bothered drugging him. But, no, it was so satisfying to see the cute little thing so helpless and vulnerable. This was better.

“S-seungmin,” the kid whimpered, his speech already slurring more than when they’d been outside his room. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“Pretty name for a pretty boy,” Minho hummed, quickly losing interest in the slow pace they were taking. For starters, there was no reason for Seungmin to still be fully clothed, so Minho’s quick fingers began undoing the buttons of the kid’s preppy shirt, gradually revealing more and more of Seungmin’s smooth, honey-toned skin.

It wasn’t hard to get the boy maneuvered out of the top once the buttons were undone. Little Seungmin was fading fast, only able to let out little whimpers of protest every few moments while the rest of his body had become limp and pliant against Minho’s soft bed, the noises nearly swallowed up by the booming music from the party just on the other side of the door.

The garment hadn’t even hit Minho’s floor before the older boy began kissing and licking at Seungmin’s newly exposed neck, his hands roaming hungrily over the kid’s smooth torso. That shirt really hadn’t been doing the kid any favors.

His skin was so soft, and Minho couldn’t get enough of the way it felt under his fingertips. Everything about his little prize was perfect, including the adorable little gasps and whines he was making as Minho sucked and nipped roughly at a particular spot just to the right of the boy’s throat.

Leaning back, Minho grinned wildly at the angry red mark already gracing the boy’s otherwise flawless skin. Seungmin would have to wear turtlenecks or scarves for weeks to hide it and the older boy felt his dick aching at the thought of how embarrassed cute, little, innocent Seungmin would be when he saw it in the morning. He dove in again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could to darken the bruise as much as possible before starting on a second on the other side of his pretty neck. As he did so, he slowly started raking his fingernails along the boy’s sides, feeling desperate to mark every inch of his little body. The weak gasps and cries the poor thing let out vibrated against Minho’s lips, the tight body underneath him squirming against his own in earnest, once again, and the older briefly thought that, if he put his mind to it, he could come from just this.

But that wouldn’t do, Minho had so many ideas and he was ready to keep this boy here all night if that’s what it took to get to each of them. He was going to savor this.

It felt like hours later when Minho finally pulled back with an obscene pop, deeming the second mark satisfactory and grinning at how the first had already begun to darken. His eyes went back to Seungmin’s face to find the boy panting, dazedly staring at the ceiling. His eyes were unfocused, even when Minho made a point of putting his face directly in Seungmin’s line of sight, and there were faint tear tracks leading into his soft brown hair, though the boy looked fairly relaxed at the moment.

Minho focused on the kid’s spit-slicked lips, parted as he breathed heavily, just a bit of drool leaking from the side. He licked it up and drove his tongue into that pretty mouth, exploring. Seungmin seemed to snap out of his dazed state a bit at that, groaning weakly, his tongue fumbling clumsily against Minho’s own, as if he were trying to push it out.

It wasn’t like it was a kiss, but the way Seungmin moved against him almost made it feel like one, which Minho thought was hilarious. He knew the boy thought he was handsome and had liked the attention the older boy had given him earlier, before he drugged him and started violating him, at least. Maybe Seungmin had wanted him to kiss him. The thought that Seungmin could be enjoying this, even a bit, excited Minho to no end.

His hand traveled down to grab at the front of the boy’s pants and he almost squealed giddily, yanking away from Seungmin to grin down at him.

Seungmin was hard. Not even just a little excited, no, Minho was pretty sure he was fully erect and aching.

Perhaps the boy wasn’t as innocent as Minho had originally suspected or maybe he was just that desperate and touch starved that any attention turned him on. It could also be the drug. Truthfully, Minho had no fucking clue what he gave Seungmin, but it was hot to think that he’d even lost control of that aspect of his body. He couldn’t decide which idea he liked better, he just knew that this was a wonderful turn of events.

Regardless, Seungmin had really started to struggle when he felt Minho grab him through his pants, his thighs trying to close, letting out precious little whines and choking back sobs as tears began to fall from his eyes again. Minho decided that it didn’t even look that much like the boy was struggling though. The way he shifted almost felt like he was trying to rut against Minho’s hand, his clenching thighs trapping him in place, rather than attempting to dislodge the older boy from on top of him. Again, Minho loved the idea of both.

Seungmin had initially caught his attention because of how sickeningly sweet and innocent he looked. Minho had immediately wanted to tear the boy down and steal that from him, destroy him, but he was getting really fucking turned on by the idea of pulling out this desperate slutty side of Seungmin, corrupting him and turning him into the perfect little fuck toy rather than just breaking him completely.

Minho shifted himself so his ass was planted just above Seungmin’s knees, pinning his legs to the bed and giving him better access to undo his pants and begin shimmying them off his thin hips. He loved the way Seungmin’s little tummy clenched, his decently defined abdomen muscles trembling under his smooth skin. It was mesmerizing, but the bulge in his boxer-briefs quickly stole Minho’s attention.

Minho could feel the muscles in his cheeks begin to ache with how hard he’d been smiling since getting Seungmin in his bed. This was even better than he imagined.

“A little desperate, aren’t we?” He teased as he pressed his hand against the line of Seungmin’s cock, gently at first. His other hand rested on the boy’s hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin just above the waistband of his underwear. Gradually, he began pressing harder, hearing Seungmin’s incessant whines until he was practically shoving his body weight onto the boy’s dick. His pretty face was tensed, gasping, as he weakly rolled his head from side to side in protest. Minho removed his hand suddenly, not allowing the boy to process anything before slapping his groin harshly. The precious way Seungmin’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open as he gasped stupidly made Minho bring his hand down again and again, slapping the pretty boy’s dick over and over.

Minho could feel his thighs and abs tense weakly as he tried to bring his legs up to protect himself, hands fluttering uselessly at his sides. Seungmin was moaning pathetically, choking on his own spit each time Minho hit him, drool, snot, and tears further dirtying his already messy face.

Minho didn’t even know why he was doing it, but he felt addicted to the reactions Seungmin was giving him. If he didn’t still have that stupid, hazy look in his eyes, Minho might think the drugs were wearing off prematurely. He honestly wouldn’t even care at this point. His own cock was aching in his tight jeans as he paused his torment to take in the pathetic sight underneath him.

They’d barely started their fun and the younger boy was already a goddamn wreck. His head was turned to the side, a growing stain on the sheets underneath him from the tears and drool flowing freely from his pretty face. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his whole body was coated in a sheen of sweat. The rapid rise and fall of his chest slowed gradually as he calmed down. Minho slapped him one more time – for getting too comfortable.

The reaction wasn’t as fun as before, he let out a choked whine and his body tensed weekly. Minho had a thought that the boy’s struggling was probably exhausting him faster in his drugged state. No matter, Minho had drugged him so he wouldn’t struggle, even if the reactions he’d been getting were fun.

He decided it was time to switch gears, though, so he moved himself off the kid’s body so he could fully remove the rest of his clothing. He paused only briefly to appreciate the fact that Seungmin was still at least half hard after the abuse he’d taken and the fact that there was definitely precum smeared across his tip and the front of his underwear. His cock was just as pretty as the rest of him, especially with how red and abused it looked at the moment. He kind of wished he’d taken a peak beforehand so he could better appreciate it in its current state.

As he revealed the soft skin of his legs, though, he realized he’d been slacking in marking the boy up. The bruises on his neck were developing so prettily, he decided he wanted the rest of him to match.

He started at his collarbones, settling his body so he was practically laying on the naked boy underneath him, carelessly pressing his jean-clad thigh against his already abused dick.

Seungmin tasted decidedly more like sweat than he had before, but Minho savored the salty taste of his skin just the same. He tried his best to wrap his mouth around the delicate bone, biting down and toying with the idea of breaking it. It felt so fragile and Seungmin was really so defenseless right now; Minho was pretty certain he was unconscious, though he didn’t bother to check. It didn’t really matter.

He contemplated bringing his fist down hard on Seungmin’s shoulder as he diligently sucked and bit marks into his soft skin. He regretfully decided against it, an annoying voice in his head reminding him that he didn’t actually want Seungmin going to the hospital when he woke up. He had a good feeling the embarrassment would keep the timid boy from reporting, but broken bones might force his hand. But it was really hard to care about that when the thought of spotting Seungmin around campus, his neck bundled up and arm in a sling, knowing he’d done that, had Minho leaking in his underwear.

He slid his attention to the boy’s sternum, leaving sloppy kisses and bite marks down the center of his chest. Minho could seriously do this for hours. Seungmin’s skin was just so soft, especially slicked with sweat and saliva, and it was so ridiculously satisfying to watch the marks bloom on previously flawless flesh.

It didn’t quite compare, however, to how much he decided he liked sucking on Seungmin’s nipples. He pressed one between his fingers, pinching and squeezing with more force than necessary, while he gently flicked his tongue over the other, feeling both harden quickly from the attention. He blew softly against the spit slicked bud before pulling it between his lips and sucking harshly, eliciting a faint moan from that pretty mouth. He released the sensitive skin with a pop before rolling the nub between his teeth, grinning at the weak movements underneath him. He gave the opposite nipple the same treatment, shifting so he was pressing the bulge in his jeans against Seungmin’s hips, letting himself grind against the boy’s pliant body. He was starting to get inpatient, having denied himself any relief for so long, but he also liked the idea of the rough fabric scraping at Seungmin’s fragile skin, so it was a win-win.

He spent a bit of time sucking marks into the boy’s firm tummy, licking into his navel and dragging his tongue across the subtle hills and valleys of the boy’s abs, nipping at his hipbones, before shifting down and giving each of his inner thighs the same treatment, having saved the best for last.

He spread the boy’s legs a bit wider than they wanted to go, bending down to bite firmly into the taught muscle near his groin. He felt the skin break and he happily lapped at the bitter, metallic taste, ignoring the proper whine Seungmin gave him in response and holding his weak thighs in place. He repeated the action a bit lower, feeling almost high at the sight of the angry red teeth marks. He kept biting his way down Seungmin’s toned thigh before moving to the other side, this time working inwards before finally grinding his teeth harshly into the protruding tendon just to the right of his dick. He pulled away and admired his work, dragging his fingers across the abused flesh before placing one hand on each of Seungmin’s trembling thighs and squeezing roughly.

A sob bubbled its way out of the younger boy’s throat. His eyes were open again, looking pleadingly in Minho’s direction, but they were just as glazed as before, not seeming to actually see the man in front of him. As Minho watched, Seungmin’s eyes squeezed closed again, his head falling to the side, defeated. He was so fucking pretty like this: face a sloppy mess, bruises and bite marks all down his body, and his cock almost fully hard again. Minho was done being patient.

He yanked his hoodie over his head and made quick work of the latches of his belt and jeans, maneuvering out of his pants and underwear, finally freeing his painfully aching cock. He barely remembered to extract the leather belt from his jeans before discarding them, setting it off to the side in case he wanted it later.

Minho’s head fell back as he wrapped both hands around his sensitive, neglected dick, taking a moment to spread the liberal precum down his shaft, giving himself a few self-gratifying pumps before he locked eyes on his target.

Seungmin had been drooling all over himself for the better part of their time together, making a mess of his pretty face and Minho’s sheets, but all Minho cared about was how fucking cute his shiny lips looked and how bad he wanted them around his cock.

He moved over the younger’s body until his thighs were bracketing Seungmin’s head, burying his fingers in the boy’s sweaty hair to position his face properly. Those dark eyes blinked open slowly, but he still didn’t seem able to focus. Minho tsked down at the hot mess below him.

“Such a filthy little slut, Seungminnie, you should really see yourself right now,” Minho sighed, condescendingly, as he dragged his free hand across the mess of liquids on the boy’s slack face, smearing it around before using it to wet his dick even further, liking the thought of the boy getting a cock coated in his snot and tears shoved down his pretty little throat.

He gripped the base of his cock, contemplating a moment before slapping it down on Seungmin’s cheek. Minho decided that the way the boy clenched his eyes and squirmed cutely was really satisfying so he repeated the action a few times, trying different angles. He liked how Seungmin’s face squeezed up all adorably and how he tugged against the elder’s grip in his hair to try and move away. He used his dick to smear the mess across the pretty face, even more, wanting to add his precum to the mix of bodily fluids absolutely coating Seungmin’s skin. Fuck, he was turned on.

The angle sucked, but Minho used the hand in the Seungmin’s hair to lift his head while he shoved the thumb from his other hand between the boy’s teeth, holding his mouth open, before slowly feeding his dick between those plush lips.

Seungmin blinked stupidly down at the cock in his mouth, not seeming to comprehend what was happening. He sputtered a bit, tongue spasming against the underside of Minho’s dick, making the elder huff in amusement before rocking forward suddenly, slamming his dick against the back of Seungmin’s throat.

The poor thing choked violently, but Minho only pulled out halfway as Seungmin coughed and tried to catch his breath before thrusting in again, this time ignoring the boy’s choking to shove the tip of his cock into his throat. Minho groaned at the feeling of Seungmin’s throat constricting wildly against his head before pulling out completely to let the panicked boy breathe. He didn’t actually want Seungmin to puke on his dick, after all.

“It’s just going to keep hurting if you don’t relax, baby,” Minho cooed down at the boy, laughing at his ugly sobbing and the fresh tears streaming down his stupid pretty face. His thumb was still holding the dumb baby’s mouth open, drool dripping onto his chest obscenely. This was exactly the image Minho had been hoping to see when he picked Seungmin out of the crowd.

He pushed into Seungmin’s mouth again, not stopping until the boy’s nose was pressed into his pubic hair, holding him there as his throat convulsed around the intrusion. He pulled out only when he genuinely retched around Minho’s cock, deciding he was flying too close to the sun.

Seungmin let out a pathetic little wail through his choking sobs, his voice sounding decidedly raspier than before even though Minho had barely done anything to his throat. Such a whiny little bitch. At least the music was pounding away outside the door, as loud as ever, the only evidence that there was still a party happening in his apartment. There’s no way anyone would hear the boy’s cries and that was a pleasant thought, too. So many people just a wall away and none of them giving a singular fuck about what was happening to the cute little freshman in his bed.

But Minho was getting bored. As good as the boy’s mouth felt, and as much as he liked how easy it was to wreck him like this, it was too much damn work with the state Seungmin was in. He pulled his thumb from Seungmin’s slimy mouth, rubbing his wet hand through the boy’s hair to remove some of the mess before letting his head drop back against the sheets unceremoniously.

He shifted once again until he was back between Seungmin’s pretty, abused thighs. Yeah, he’d definitely have to take pictures of this as soon as he was finished with the boy. The soft skin was absolutely mottled with bruises and teeth marks, many of which contained little scabs from where he’d broken the skin. Minho could cum just from imagining the look of horror on little Seungminnie’s face when he saw them in the morning.

He took a few breaths to calm himself down before he got overexcited and ruined the grand finale. What he’d really been waiting for all night, rather patiently, he might add, was fucking Seungmin’s tight little ass.

He reached over to his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube, free hand lazily thumbing over his leaking tip in anticipation. The kid seemed to be out cold, again. Fun, it’d be like a game to see if he wakes him back up.

He straightened, releasing his cock hesitantly, but, for all his fantasies and teasing, he was certain Seungmin had been a virgin. It wouldn’t be pleasurable for him if he didn’t loosen him up a bit, first. He wasn’t looking to lose his dick tonight… or any night for that matter.

He grabbed one of the pillows on his bed, lifting Seungmin’s hips up so he could shove it underneath him. Then Minho diligently began coating his fingers in the viscous substance, sparing a quick thought to just use the fluids coating Seungmin’s face and his already soaked dick, but, as nice of a thought as that was, he reminded himself to not get too greedy.

Minho didn’t mess around much before he started pushing his index finger in, letting out a soft groan at the feeling of Seungmin’s tight heat enveloping the digit. He wiggled and shifted for a moment, but Minho had never claimed to be all that patient. He pulled back, adding his pointer finger as he pushed back in. He felt a bit of resistance but kept adding pressure before both slid home. He settled in a bit, appreciating the way he could feel the hole slowly begin to open up as he alternated between scissoring and pumping his fingers into Seungmin’s body. It was honestly pretty fascinating, just a little pressure and the boy’s muscles yielded to him on instinct.

He only got a reaction when he added his ring finger, feeling the boy clench down around his hand, his upper body shifting just the slightest. If only Seungmin knew how nicely his hole was accepting and submitting to his ministrations, taking his fingers in so prettily.

Now that the boy was starting to wake up, though, Minho decided he’d finally been patient enough. He removed his fingers carelessly, pulling the cutest whine from Seungmin, but it was mere moments before Minho was lining his newly slicked cock up with the boy’s twitching hole.

Minho watched hungrily as he steadily sank into Seungmin’s tight body, not stopping until their hips made contact. There was nothing more gratifying than making the squirming boy underneath him take in his aching dick, after all the build-up and messing around. Seungmin’s breath was labored now, sleepy eyes staring at the ceiling, but he remained completely pliant for Minho, absolutely perfect.

Minho was going to wreck him.

He pulled his hips back slowly before snapping them back into place, making an obscene slapping noise as their hips met each other again. Seungmin’s head lolled to the side and he let out the prettiest little moan. That was all the encouragement Minho needed before he roughly tossed Seungmin’s legs over his shoulders and set a brutal pace, hips hammering into the boy as if he was literally trying to fuck him into the mattress.

High-pitched gasps flowed from the boy’s mouth as his body rocked in time with Minho’s thrusts. The sight egged Minho on, loving how the Seungmin’s mostly limp body was completely at his mercy, forced to take everything he was giving him.

When Minho felt his orgasm approaching way too fucking quickly, he forced himself to slow down, rolling his hips steadily into Seungmin’s trembling body, pulling out almost completely before burying himself once again.

He took in the boy’s absolutely fucked out expression, his chest heaving, mouth hanging open, eyes staring blankly somewhere over Minho’s shoulder, blinking dumbly, dick leaking between his legs. He groaned, folding the boy in half so he could lick into that pretty mouth again, one hand buried in his dirty hair, the other pressing against his jaw, never stopping the movement of his hips.

“Look so fucking perfect like this, baby, all blissed out on my cock,” Minho was getting close despite his slowed pace, panting nonsense into Seungmin’s mouth.

“Fucking made to take cock, you know that?” He punctuated the question with a particularly hard thrust, biting down on Seungmin’s lower lip and drawing a desperate little whine from the boy underneath him. Minho honestly didn’t know if it was from pleasure or pain, but it wasn’t like it really mattered, anyway.

Minho started thrusting faster again, dropping any pretense that he could drag this out much longer, not with how fucking good Seungmin felt around him.

He pressed even further into the other’s body, feeling his abs brush against Seungmin’s erection with each thrust, but he was genuinely surprised when, moments later, he felt the boy suddenly tense, his back arching as his cum painted their chests, his hole clenching incredibly around Minho’s cock as he shuddered through his orgasm. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, eyes rolling backwards.

The elder was barely able to thrust back in completely before he was panting through his own release, feeling Seungmin melting back into the mattress as Minho rode out his orgasm, grinding his hips against the other’s ass and sucking sloppily on his jaw. He could’ve sworn his vision blacked out for a second, there.

He felt the laugh bubbling in his chest as he started to come down, smiling against the boy’s messy face.

“You really just came on my cock, huh?” Minho started to giggle, straightening up a bit, dragging his fingers through his hair and looking down at Seungmin’s peaceful face. He’d already slipped unconscious again, totally relaxed into the bed.

Minho looked down at where he was still buried in the boy’s ass, lowering the kid’s legs from his shoulders as he slowly pulled out, hissing at the oversensitivity. A bit of his cum started leaking out of Seungmin’s loose hole as soon as it was empty. Minho bit his lip, taking in the sight of Seungmin looking completely wrecked, abused thighs spread wide, cum leaking from his puffy entrance and splattered across his bruised chest, face shining with a whole mess of bodily fluids as he laid there unconscious.

Minho didn’t remove his gaze as he lazily wiped a hand on the sheets before fumbling for his phone. Swiping his camera app open, Minho took a breath to steady himself.

He spent a solid ten minutes photographing the boy from every angle he could think of, rearranging his limbs and head every now and again, posing Seungmin as best he could to capture how thoroughly ruined the kid was.

When he was satisfied, he flopped down next to the limp body, scrolling through his camera roll to mark some of his favorites, a content smile on his face. He set his phone down after a minute and rolled over so he was wrapped around Seungmin.

“I’ve got half a mind to just keep you here, you’d make the perfect little fuck toy,” He informed the boy in a soft voice, pressing his fingers into a bruise on Seungmin’s hip absently.

“I have plenty of pills, enough to keep you out of it for a couple weeks, I imagine,” he hummed into the younger’s shoulder. “by the time they ran out and you woke up, you’d be unrecognizable.”

He squirmed upward so he could nuzzle into Seungmin’s temple. He smelled like sweat and sex with just the tiniest lingering hint some floral hair product, Minho didn’t mind it one bit.

“You have no idea what all I could do to you if I had that kind of time… I’d fuck you a lot, of course. My dick would be fucking imprinted into you, but I can be awfully creative, too,” Minho took a second to entertain the idea.

He dragged his nails across the boy’s chest, collecting drying cum and whatever else under his fingernails. Maybe he’d carve his name into his pretty skin or break his bones like he’d been thinking about earlier. Maybe he’d figure out a way to blind him, make sure he would always be dependent and helpless.

He could pierce his nipples and his pretty cock… or maybe he’d just lock the desperate little thing in a cock cage and throw away the key. He could tattoo all sorts of obscenities into Seungmin’s skin, something he couldn’t ever fully remove. He could fuck the boy with his fist, both fists, maybe a baseball bat, shoving whatever up there until his hole never closed again.

Seungmin would come to and it’d be so easy to convince him that he was too ruined, that no one would ever love him or take care of him. In his little fantasy, Seungmin would break, eventually begging Minho to keep him. He’s not sure if he liked the thought of keeping the pretty destroyed boy around or kicking him out on the street more.

He’d been thinking allowed, carelessly whispering into Seungmin’s ear all the fucked up things he wanted to do to him. The boy was still out, but Minho liked to think that he was hearing him somewhere in his subconscious. Incepting these thoughts into the pretty boy’s mind, convincing him that he wanted it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!
> 
> If anyone thinks I missed any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
> CC: [BenGene](https://curiouscat.me/BenGene)


End file.
